


Nothing can sober me up

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "It’s three in the morning and Bucky is drunk, drunk and deeply in love with Steve."





	Nothing can sober me up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing can sober me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728476) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> This is an adaptation of my first work in English, so have mercy.

It’s three in the morning and Bucky is drunk, drunk and deeply in love with Steve. Steve, the boy next door, the gorgeous, tiny boy next door. The boy with too many problems with his stepfather. The boy who sometimes cries in the balcony next to Bucky’s window. The boy with the electric blue eyes and pointed theeth.

He's just come back from Sam’s and he’s stripping in order to go to bed when he hears it. A muffled sob. It’s midAugust and his window is open - there’s no breeze - so he walks to the window and listens carefully. There it is again.

Normally he would turn over in his bed and try to ignore it, but now something tells him he simply can’t. Slowly, he opens the curtain and pokes his head outside. There Steve is, with his arms around his knees and his chin between them, sobbing.

Bucky sighs and lets slip a “hey, mate”. Steve looks startled for a second but his face shines with recognition when he sees Bucky.

“Hey,” he says, and his voice comes small and raw.

“Do you mind if I join you?” asks Bucky and Steve shakes his head. Bucky stands in the cornice and stretches a leg. He’s never had the best coordination, let alone when he’s drunk, but he reaches the edge of Steve' balcony and catches the rail with both hands. When he feels safe again, he walks towards Steve and sits next to him. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Nothing new, it’s just this asshole again,” he says and Bucky doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol in his blood or that Steve looks extremely cuddly but he puts an arm around the boy’s shoulders and shuffles closer to him. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

A wave of warmth is running through Bucky’s veins, starting in the places he and Steve are touching. “But I want to, love. Is that okay with you?”

Steve looks up at him and offers a weak smile with his reddened sad eyes. It only takes a second for Bucky to attach their lips in a tender kiss. He doesn’t give Steve time to react before he’s parting and looking right into his eyes, questioning.

“That seems perfect to me,” says Steve and drags his face closer to Bucky’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr by [claveldelaire](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
